Alternate Dimensions: Percy Jackson, God
by The Phoenix Yatagarasu
Summary: Percy decides to become a god and when Athena accidentaly volunteers to train him she tortures him. But Poseidon goes missing, Kronos returns and Annabeth, Grover and Thalia goes missing after searching for Poseidon. Percy and Athena go after them.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming A God

**Alternate Dimension: Percy Jackson, God of Elemental Water**

**Chapter 1: Becoming a God**

Percy: Galactic777 does not own the Percy Jackson Books or its characters.  
Me: You are not going to enjoy the first chapters of this story, Percy.  
Percy: Why?  
Me: You'll see, and Athena you will enjoy it  
Athena: Um, okay  
Me: It involves torturing someone whose name starts with P  
Athena: Ah, Yes I will indeed enjoy that  
Percy: ...Crud...  
Me: I love being evil and sadistic to people...well sometimes...

* * *

**Athena's Point Of View**

There we sat in the tattered ruins of the throne room at Olympus. I sat with the Olympian council while my father, Zeus rewarded the heroes of what will be known as the second Titanomachy. After a while Uncle Poseidon addressed his son.  
"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced.  
All the talking died down, the room was silent. Everyone's eyes were on him. He bowed to Zeus then his father  
"Rise, my son," Poseidon said, "A great hero must be rewarded, is there anyone here who would deny that my son's deserving?"  
"The Council agrees," Zeus said, "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."  
"Any gift?" he asked.  
It's a gift from the gods! Of course '"Any gift" that dimwitted fish.  
"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson if you wish it you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." Zeus said.  
"Um...a god?"  
"A dimwitted god, apparently."  
Almost exactly what I was thinking...  
"But yes," Zeus continued, " With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."  
"Hmm," my half brother, Ares, mused, "That means I can smash him to a pulp and he would keep coming back for more. I like this idea."  
"I approve as well," I said looking at my daughter.

**Percy's Point of View**

A god! I tried to think of what I should do. I had a feeling pass through my mind telling me to become a god. At first I thought it was a god messing with me so I looked around to see if any of them were, but then I felt that the person or feeling telling me to become a god had more power than a Titan, either that or it was my instict or temptation. I glanced back to see Annabeth trying not to cry, her skin as pale as the God of the Underworld himself. I was divided, should I be a god, or stay a half blood...with Annabeth and ask for something else? My temptation, or at least I think it was temptation got the better of me.  
"I accept," I said.  
"Then repeat after me," Zeus declared, "I, Perseus Jackson, shall obey the Ancient Laws of the gods and uphold the duty as a lieutenant to my father, Poseidon, the Sea God and double as the God of Elemental Water". I repeated the solem oath and instantly I felt power surgeing through me and a golden layer of light surround me. I glanced back at Annabeth just in time to see her cry her eyes out and run out of the throne room. I wanted to chase her and comfort her but something held me back.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

"I Perseus Jackson shall obey the Ancient Laws of the gods and uphold the duty as a lieutenant to my father, Poseidon, the Sea God and double as the God of Elemental Water." Percy repeated.  
I tried to hold my tears, but up to this point I totally lost it, and ran out of the chamber. How could he do this to me? After many quests I've grown closer to him and now...he just turns his back on me? Abandons me like a broken teddy bear? Why Percy? I thought...I thought you liked me... Artemis and Zoe were right, guys are total, controlling, son of a...I mean backstabbers!

**Athena's Point of View**

I wanted to chase after my daughter and comfort her, but something was telling me not to. Besides leaving the council mid session would not be wise, especially when Ares left one time and he was struck by a lightning bolt. I was happy that Percy is now a god and will not be able to date my daughter, but I was sad and mad at the same sense because he broke my daughter's heart. If I'm right, which I am always, she will probably join the Hunters.  
"Now as a god Percy must be shown the ropes per say, so who volunteers to train him?" Zeus inquired.  
As soon as that was said a powerful force entered me more powerful then all the Titans combined, and controlled me to its will.  
"I will train him," I said uncoscience to what I just did.  
I manage to shake that force away, but it was too late, I Athena had an apprentice.  
"This council is dismissed!" Zeus thundered.  
All the gods left except me, Percy and the non-gods.  
Grrr! WHAT IN HADES NAME DID I DO? I GOT MYSELF TRAINING PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF MY GREATEST RIVAL POSEIDON!  
Everyone was looking at me, I looked at my hands they were steaming, calm down Athena, anger can control the mind, count one to ten, 1,2,3,4,5,6... SCREW THAT!  
THAT PERSEUS JACKSON WILL REGRET HE EVER BECAME A GOD! I WILL DRAG HIM THROUGH TARTARUS WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH HIM! HE WILL BEG FOR MERCY. THAT SON OF A SEA GOD!  
"Perseus Jackson! We will begin training tomorrow!"  
With that very peaceful note in my mind I dissapeared in a fury of flames.

**Percy's Point of View**

That...does...not...sound...good...

* * *

Athena: I enjoy this so far!  
Percy: Well I don't  
Me: Hehehehe even to fictional characters I am sadistic...  
Percy: Grrr!  
Me: Well if you like this part, favorite this story, tell your friends, and see you guys later! Oh and I hope it is not too OOC

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing**  
Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's Point Of View**

"Perseus Jackson!" Athena said with a tone of disgust, "As you know I unlikely volunteered to train you!"  
"Yes, ma'am," I muttered.  
"Well for our first lesson, you must be able to create things with you mind, inflicting no pain to yourself, so naturally your going to make yourself your quarters, it will be based on your personality, so knowing you it will be a rustic cabin painted sea blue.  
"But why would I have a quarters in Olympus if I am my father's lieutenant?"  
"Well you double as another god, you dimwit!"  
"Oh..."  
"Now just imagine your quarters then magic will base it off your personality."  
I started to imagine a nice place and felt that nothing happened, I opened my eyes and saw Athena's eyes in shock. I looked at my quarters, and I was staring at it with awe.  
It was almost an exact replica of the White House except the building was sea blue with many marine animals painted on it. It was painted to show the entire depth of the ocean from the beach down all the way to my father's undersea palace. I decided to look inside. When I took a peek inside my quarters it was decorated with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with sea blue carpets. My palace was divided into five rooms. The bedroom, the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room and the game room. The bedroom had a queen size bed surrounded with pillars on each corner creating a canopy painted with images of the sea. A giant 56 inch t.v. faced the bed with every channel in the world available. To the beds right was the bathroom, it was huge, a shower, a bathtub, and sinks, and of course a toilet, all of them made of gold. the walls were decorated with marble. To the beds left were two story high glass windows overlooking Manhattan. The dining room was magnificent golden table for fourteen people with three diamond chandeliers hanging above. The walls were made of aquariums. The game room stretched as far as the eye can see with games organized from oldest to newest, from video games to board games to strategy games. It also had all the game systems and plasma screen televisions to play them on. The kitchen was as big as professional kitchens prepped with invisible chefs and servants. The living room wasn't even a room, it was bigger than a room! It had a 100 inch television as well as a complete living room set and a great view of Olympus. It also had from a great balcony that had a magnificent view of Manhatten. After I finished looking around went outside to rejoin Athena. I think my palace made Athena a little angry, for I saw blue flames in her eyes.

**Athena's POV**

How? How did this happened? His personality is dull and stupid! This cannot be! Grr! I admit he past the first test but, he will pay for his insolence!  
"Did I pass?" he asked.  
"Yes, Perseus Jackson!" I answered with a slightly annoyed tone, "Now the second part, gods are supposed to have great endurance so we are going to take a hike up and done the Empire State Building 100 times!"  
"But..."  
"But nothing! You have it easy, before we had to climb Mount Olympus 200 times with 1,000,000 pounds strapped to our backs!"  
"Yes, Ma'am..."  
"When your done report back to me!"

**Percy's POV**

I had to run up and down the Empire State Building...all 600 floors. And every time I looked at Athena she had an evil smile plastered on her face, give me a Titan any day! After finally finishing that task and reporting back to Athena panting and wheezing, her face had a smile so evil it was eviler then evil itself, did that even make sense? I have no idea...  
"Now Perseus Jackson, you will climb the Empire State Building 11 more times, walk across the entire United States twice, while carrying 999,999 pounds in 3 days!"  
I fainted right then and there.  
I woke up later still at the exact same spot and saw Athena just sitting there reading a book. When she saw me she began to say something but I stopped her.  
"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered. She looked like she wanted to say something else but said nothing.

3 days later...

"There, I did," I panted.  
"Oh there you are Perseus Jackson! I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to do it anymore but you did it anyway, how noble!" she said with an evil grin.  
"What the F...I mean heck!" I yelled.  
I knew better to curse at a god, especially a major one.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact Zeus requests for our audience, three days ago,"she said.

"Where is he then?"  
"Throne room, he is very angry at you, you kept him waiting".  
Why Athena? Why do you hate me so?

In the Throne Room...

"PERSEUS JACKSON!," Zues thundered, "YOU KEPT ME WAITING FOR THREE LONG DAYS!"  
"But, sir..."I began.  
"BUT NOTHING!" he roared, "I EXPECTED MUCH BETTER THEN THIS! EXPECTING A GOD TO WAIT? UNEXCEPTABLE! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SOON ENOUGH!"  
I looked at Athena who was silently snickering.  
"Anyway, thats besides the point, we have more pressing matters at hand," Zeus said, his anger subsiding, "Your father... Percy, is missing."

* * *

Me: *Dramatic music plays* What could have possibly have happened to his father? Why is Athena being way more evil then usual? Will I ever be able to finish to chapter 8 in sixty days? Find out next time!  
Percy: Well that was like an old fashioned radio show.  
Me: Quiet Percy! Anyways if you like this part, favorite this story, tell your friends and read and review! See you guys later!

**The** **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: A Forbidden Quest

**Chapter 3: A Forbidden Quest  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's Point Of View**

"Missing? My father is MISSING?" I yelled in disbelief.  
"Yes Percy, he is missing, nobody knows where he is,"Zeus said  
I looked at Athena she too looked shocked at the news but kept her cool.  
"I need to go find him!" I yelled.  
"No!" Zeus ordered, "I have already sent half-bloods to go find him."  
"Who might they just be? Better not be a newbie camper!" I snapped.  
"I think you may know them, Thalia, my daughter, Grover and Annabeth."  
Before I could reply Athena butt in.  
"What? I didn't approve of this father! I don't want my daughter saving...him!"  
"Well my decision over rules yours Athena! You should know your placed in the Council!" he snapped.  
She turned pale and looked down at the floor.  
"I want to look for my father myself! As it is my duty as his lieutenant and as his son..." I said, my voice faltering as soon as I ended the sentence.  
"NO!" Zeus boomed, "Since I have already sent half-bloods, looking for him will violate the Ancient Laws"  
"But you sent me looking for your Master Bolt while also sending Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Athena," I argued.  
"That...was different!"  
"DIFFERENT? YOU ARE DARN RIGHT ITS DIFFERENT! THIS IS A LIVING BEING THAT THING WAS AN ITEM!" I said furiously.  
"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST ME, BOY!"  
Grrr! I wanted to say "Screw you" but he is Zeus, I held back.  
"Now I just summoned you here to tell you the news no go back to your..."  
Just then an image appeared through a mist. It was Annabeth.  
"Percy! Help! We found Poseidon but we are now being attacked! Help us!" she said pleadingly with tears in her eyes," We are at..."  
The image stopped and faded. Me and Athena had a shocked expression.

**Athena's POV**

"My darling daughter!" my motherly side thought.  
"I guess she didn't join the Hunters..." my logical side reasoned.  
"Be quiet logic! My daughter is in trouble! This is all Zeus' fault!"  
"Be careful of what you think"  
"I need to go back to my palace, father," I announced, with a flash of smoke I was back at my place and sat in my library with a huge headache.  
I will save my daughter, if it is the last thing I do!

**Percy's POV**

"I think I should go back too, uncle, to think about things," I said.  
"Very well," he said.  
My uncle looked calm but I could sense he was troubled.  
I went back to my palace, as I like to call it. I wanted to go and search for my father but I knew I shouldn't.  
"Just do it! You know the real reason why you want to go save them!" my heart said.  
"Don't do it! If you do you will violate the Ancient Laws!" my brain warned.  
"Do it!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do it!"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "I will do this, for my father."  
Though I said that, I knew part of me knew that the real reason I wanted to save them was because I still had feelings for Annabeth.  
So I planned to sneak out of Olympus to go save them, forbidden or not.  
At exactly 1:00 AM I took my backpack full of supplies and I opened my window and looked down at Manhattan.  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind me.  
"Well, what are you doing in one in the morning?"someone said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
I turned around to see Athena starring at me. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a gray jacket.  
"I...uh,"I stammered.  
"No need to explain, I am coming with you, despite being forbidden by my father."  
"Well ok..."I muttered.  
We looked down at the city and jumped.

* * *

Me: Please read and review.  
Percy: Yes please do  
Me: Why are you being so nice?  
Percy: Because I'm your friend  
Me: Um...even though I made you walk the United States with 999,999 pounds on your back?  
Percy: ...  
Me: Oh and make sure you vote on my pole in my profile just click on my pen name in the top. (Poll closed)

**The End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Mortality

**Chapter 4: Mortality  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's POV**

"OW!" I yelled in pain.  
Note to self do not jump down to Earth from Olympus, ever!  
I looked around and saw that I landed in a trashed couch in an enclosed space.  
I looked around to see where Athena landed. I couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Looking for me?"  
I looked up to see Athena floating gently to the ground with a parachute to her back.  
"Um I'm guessing you didn't have another one?"  
"I had another one, but I didn't want to give one to you!" she retorted.  
"What the heck Athena!" I growled.  
"Watch your tone, you may be a god," she snapped, "but I can still punish you and cast you in to Tartarus!"  
"Whatever, lets just look for them."  
"Agreed"

**Athena's POV**

"So where shall we start looking first?" I said.  
Suddenly I heard a deep growl from behind me.  
"Um Athena..."  
I turned around, and found a hellhound ready to pounce. Before I could overcome my initial shock the hellhound pounced slashing me in the arm. I fell to the floor while Perseus drew his sword and slashed the vile beast back to Tartarus.  
"Athena! You're bleeding...red!"  
"What! that's preposterous I am a god! I don't bleed mortal blood..." my voice faltered as I lay there looking at my wound, sure enough red blood was bleeding out of me.  
"Athena, I think you are no longer a..."  
"God...by going on this forbidden quest, we have disobeyed the Ancient Laws and we're no longer, gods."  
"That means we have to be more careful next time we fight a monster."  
I tried to get up and failed miserably.  
I yelled out in pain, I guess the wound was deeper then I thought. I haven't experience this kind of pain since...well forever.  
"Um I can't move. I think we should camp out here for now." I said.  
"Ok, just rest here I will bandage you up."  
He took a bandages and wrapped my arm up and fed me some ambrosia.  
I don't know why I hate him, he I mean he is a really caring kid, well he is no longer a kid, in Ancient Greece he would be a man...  
"Thank you, Percy."  
"You...you called me Percy"  
"That is your name is it not?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Well then whats the problem?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Well then, we should rest for now."  
"Ok"

**Percy's POV**I went to sleep on the floor after I layed Athena on the couch to rest.

I had a strange and vivid dream. It was a conversation through my empathy link with Grover.  
"Percy!" Grover yelled.  
"Huh? Grover!" I answered.  
"Percy! Thank goodness you can hear me!"  
"What is it Grover?"  
"Kronos trapped us!"  
"But he is gone, banished from the Earth!"  
"It was his plan so that the gods think he was destroyed on Olympus to lower their guard!"  
"I see...so where are you guys and where's Poseidon?"  
"Your father is holding the sky! Atlas deceived him into holding the sky and as for us, we are on board the Princess Andromeda!"  
"Is Annabeth ok?"  
"We are all fine, oh and Luke is back! The thing on Olympus was all an act!"  
"Ok we're coming to get you!"  
"Who's we?"  
"Athena and me"  
"Oh...anyways you might want to know the ship is docked in San Francisco, Please hurry!"  
The dream ended.

The next morning...

"Percy, Percy! wake up!"  
I got up slowly,still a little bit sleepy, and saw Athena's pair of grey eyes starring at me.  
"Huh? What?"  
"Time to get up!...Hey, you know you drool when you sleep."  
"Just like what Annabeth said when she met me..."I grumbled.  
"Percy, I think we should go to Camp Half-Blood first, don't you agree?"  
"Uh...ya and also I had a dream and know where they are! And Athena...Kronos is back..."  
"What? That is impossible you destroyed him!  
"Well it was all an act! Everything!"  
"Well we can't do anything about it just talking here, lets get to Camp Half-Blood A.S.A.P!"  
"Um I think I will call a cab..."

At Camp Half-Blood...

We hailed a regular taxicab and asked him to drop us off at Half-Blood Hill. We paid him with mortal money and went passed Thalia's tree.  
We were greeted by stares from the campers and Chiron came up to us to greet us.  
"Hello Percy and Lady Athena," he said, "What brings you here?"  
"Chiron, I think we should talk in the big house," I said.

* * *

Me: (Dramatic music plays) What will they talk about? Will someone intervene? Will Zeus punish them? Am I making this seem more dramatic then it should be?  
Percy: Yes, to the last question.  
Me: Please read and review and please vote on a pole on my profile page for who Percy should be with in this story!  
Percy: Wait what?  
Me: You heard me right.

**The End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy

**Chapter 5: The Prophecy  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Athena's POV**

"Chiron," Percy said," Kronos is back, and you should put the camp in high alert!"  
"But Percy, I have not that power in my position to do that, only Mr. D can," Chiron said.  
"So where is he?" I asked.  
"He is up on Olympus talking about your disappearances from the Council."  
"Well then," I said "Just keep your guard up ok? Kronos might attack the camp, but we are not exactly sure that he will."  
"Yes, Lady Athena."  
"Oh and may I borrow some weapons? I didn't bring any with me."  
"Yes you may, my Lady"  
"Ok then, I will go by the armory, if I can't find any I will go to the forges."  
"Ok Athena," Percy said.  
I left and chuckled to myself, Hmm I like the way he said that...

**Percy's POV**

Athena lef to find a weapon for herself and I was left with Chiron.  
"So, since when did you two stop being a god?" he asked.  
I was shocked!  
"How did you know?"  
"If Lady Athena was still a god she would have just made a weapon magicallyappear," he answered," better yet she would have just teleported here, and not have come by taxi".  
"Oh..."  
"Percy, because I am helping you and Lady Athena, I am committing treason in the eyes of the gods. Zeus has forbidden you to go on a quest didn't he? And yet you and Lady Athena disobeyed him. I'm sorry to say but you wont be able to stay here long."  
"It's alright Chiron, thanks for the help, we'll leave for San Francisco soon anyway."  
"Ok Percy, you also might want to talk to the Oracle."  
"Ok"  
I walked to the big house, since Rachel is the Oracle she has been staying in one of the guest bedrooms until a proper place for her has been set up.  
"Hi Percy!"she said joyfully and gave me a quick hug.  
"Hi RED!" I snickered.  
"Very funny, Percy so hows it like being a god?"  
"It's ok...I guess"  
"...You're not a god anymore are you?"  
"...Is it really that obvious?"  
"Well ya, you come here with Athena, in a mortal taxicab...how more obvious can you be?"  
"Um ok, well Chiron said I should ask you for a prophecy."  
The instance I said that her eyes had a faraway look and green smoke flew out of her mouth.  
An image of the Olympian Council appeared within the green mist.

_"Two shall go to the bridge painted red" said Hermes_

_"And they will find a man full of dread" said Hades_

_"Stuck in a desert they will ask for help" said Hera_

_"And stop in a place full of kelp" said Apollo_

_"To save his friends and father, he will start" said Zeus_

_"A journey that ends in a choice, that will make or break __someone's heart" said Aphrodite_

**(A/N: Ok not a very nice prophecy/poem thing...I'm not good at those...and there is something wrong with the first line it should have said "Two shall go to the bridge painted orange" but what rhymes with orange? Nothing! Well almost nothing...)**

At the end Rachel's eyes began to focus and almost collapsed and I caught her.  
"Ugh...what happened?" she asked dazed.  
"You gave me a prophecy."  
"Oh, did you understand it?"  
"No"  
"Oh"  
I left the big house and went into the Poseidon cabin, it was the same as when I left it. Hmm _"Two shall go to the bridge painted red" _That could mean the Golden Gate Bridge! It is 1.7 miles long and...I guess Annabeth really rubbed off on me... Hmm...I don't like the last line it's weird whose heart will break or make? I hate prophecies! Then a knock came at the door.  
"Um Percy, may I come in?" Athena's voice asked.  
"Ya, I just wanted to get something," I said as I picked up the Lotus Casino credit card from my souvenir desk and stuffed it in my pocket. I don't know why, but I just did.  
"Percy, so how are we going to San Francisco?"  
I looked out my window and said, "By Pegasus"

* * *

Me: Ok not that long, like 800 words, and I kinda have writer's block, really hate it! I promise it will get better towards the end. And Alslo I will promise some action scenes towards the end.  
Percy: I hope it does it's getting boring...  
Me: Percy, if you keep talking I'm going to strangle you.  
Percy: ...  
Me: Anyway, If you like this part, add this story to your favorites or something by reading and reviewing, have a nice day!

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lotus Casino, Again?

**Chapter 6: The Lotus Casino, Again?  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's POV**

Remember way back when in like after the Sea of Monsters about pegasus being neutral territory? Well not anymore, I'll tell you what happened. Athena and I were flying on the back of two Pegasi, when storm clouds rolled in, following us where ever we went. Then the inevitable happened, we were struck by lightning. And we crash landed in the Nevada desert. It was a rough landing, I'm surprised we even came out alive, but the pegasus weren't so lucky.  
"Grrr! No good lightning," I murmured.  
Athena looked sadly at the horses but said,"There is nothing we can do, lets keep moving west".

3 Hours Later...

We reached back to civilization, to a place I know too well on my first adventure. Las Vegas, the famous desert city in the middle of nowhere, why they didn't build it in a more convenient place? I don't know. And wouldn't you know it, we entered the city near the Lotus Casino and Resort, how unfortunate. Now after three long hours with the supplies we got from camp, well the two bottles of water didn't last long. So, like utter fools we waltz right in.

**Athena's POV**

I know, it was not wise for the former Goddess of Wisdom to fall into an obvious trap of the Lotus eaters, but I was tired and thirsty, two sensations I have never felt before, and it was screaming at me to remedy it. So they blinded my mind and made me go to the Lotus eaters trap. When we got there a guy, who looked like a bellhop gave us Platinum colored cards, I refused, so did Percy and he showed the bellhop his green Lotus credit card. I think I imagined it but I thought I saw the guy's eyes widen in surprise and slowly turned to fiery anger, but left with a fake smile.  
"Ok, Athena, we go eat and refill our supplies and leave no games, no rides, nothing but what I just said," Percy said sternly.  
I just nodded and looked for the nearest restaurant, and I found the perfect one! A Greek cafe, not really a restaurant but it will do. We ordered and then began to eat.  
"So tell me Percy, what was the prophecy the Oracle gave you?" I asked.  
"It went like this: _Two shall go to the bridge painted red. And they will find a man full of dread. Stuck in a desert they will ask for help. And get stuck in a place full of kelp. To save his friends and father, he will start. A journey that ends in a choice, that will make or break someone's heart."  
_" I get the first part, it must be the Golden Gate Bridge, find a man full of dread, hmm, stuck in the desert, hmm yes, but 'and get syuck in a place full of kelp'? that is weird," I said.  
"Ya..."  
"Percy Jackson?" A man interrupted.  
Percy looked up in bewilderment.  
"Yes that is I"  
That idiot! Now I know why my daughter calls him a Seaweed Brain.  
"You two are coming with me!"  
He snapped his fingers and an invisible force made both of us stand up and made us follow him. we screamed for help but everyone was in a trans playing those obsessive video games. We walked to a back room with lots of boxes and two doors the one we just came in and one that said "Kitchen Supplies". The man opened the door marked kitchen supplies, and tied us up.  
"Your staying here," he said and left us in the room. He took Riptide and uncapped it, good thing they didn't disarm him first, and he ripped the rope around himself then cut my ropes.  
"Thanks," I muttered thinking how foolish he was.  
I went to the door to find it looked.  
"What the...?"  
I turned around Percy had found something in the boxes, it was...kelp?  
I looked down at the ground, it was filling with water. Great, just great, a former god will now die of drowning while Percy swims like a fish all around me.  
After about 3 minutes the room was almost filled up, I'm going to feel first hand what it is like to die.

**Percy's POV**

Athena was hyperventilating, I don't know why, I was calm, I mean water can't drown me and it can't drown Athena too because she's a...Oh...I forgot.  
The room had filled up, Athena was practically suffocating so I did something that she might hate for me to do. I inhaled air into my mouth, and swam to Athena put my mouth on hers and released all the oxygen in my mouth. I repeated this process over and over until the water receded.

"_And get stuck in a place full of kelp" _

That line of the prophecy kept repeating itself in my head. Weird prophecy line though.  
Finally the water receded enough for ourselves to get an air pocket and Athena breathed heavily. Wait a second! Why didn't I just use a bubble and save us this embarrassment?  
"Because you're stupid." something answered in my head. **(A/N: That was me breaking the fourth wall!)**  
"Thank...You Percy," she managed to say with a slight blush.  
"What are friends for?" I said blushing.

**Athena's POV when they were underwater**

...? HE KISSED ME! ? ! ? ! Well kind of...

**Percy's POV**

When the water line fully receded. The door opened revealing an ogre thing.  
"Hey!" it said, "You're supposed to be..."  
I honestly didn't care what he was about to say and just slashed him with Riptide. We ran out the room and out of the casino just to be blasted by the intense desert heat. I looked at the newspaper, same year, same month...same day? That's not possible! I asked a man the time.  
"Why its 2:31 PM, young man" he said and walked away.  
We entered the casino at about 12:00 PM why didn't what happened before happen again?  
I had no answer and was just focus how to get a ride to San Francisco. Then I remembered something, and hailed a cab.

* * *

Me: Ok um probably after this chapter things are going to get exciting!  
Percy: Thank the Gods...you stink at...  
Me: Percy remember my warning?  
Percy: ...  
Me: Thank you, anyway I only stink at the middle part of stories best at the end.  
Athena: I've read it I agree it does get better at the end but I don't like the pairing...  
Me: Well the fans demand it! It you want to change the fate of the story, go to my profile and vote on the pole  
Athena: Please? *Gives puppy dog eyes to the readers*  
Annabeth: Ya Please? *Gives an even cuter puppy dog eyes look*  
Me: Um ok...If you like this part subscribe to me, favorite this story, tell your friends, and read and review. See you guys next time!

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Two in one Quest!

**Chapter 7: Two in one Quest?  
**Disclaimer on First Chapter

**Athena's POV**

"What is he doing?" I thought as Percy hailed a cab. We only have 100 dollars, and I think that wouldn't pay for a trip to San Francisco! But I followed him in the cab anyways.  
"The Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco," Percy said as I got in the car.  
"You know how much money that would cost?"  
"You accept Casino debit cards right?  
"Yes but you have to pay upfront first," he snapped.  
Percy gave him the Lotus Casino debit card, and the driver swiped it. The infinity symbol came up on the meter.  
He had a shocked expression on his face.  
"So that guy did tell the truth about that thing 5 years ago," he muttered to himself. **(A/N: first adventure remember!)  
**"San Francisco remember?" Percy said impatiently.  
"Yes, and if you get their quickly you can keep the change," I added.

**Percy's POV**

Athena and Annabeth's personality are way too alike, because just like the first time, Athena said the same exact thing, the only difference? We were going above 100 miles per hour all the way to San Francisco, and we didn't stop for gas once. Which got my ADHD side wondering, do taxi cabs run by money not gas? After like 4 hours we got to San Francisco, while I suffered ackward silence inside the taxi with Athena sometimes staring at me while she was blushing, if I didn't know better about Athena, I would have thought she liked me. Finally we arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge.  
"Finaly!" I said as I got out of the taxi cab.  
"Hey bub, can I get the rest of the money now?"  
"Sure, take the whole thing even the card"  
I handed him the card, and thought I heard him say "sucker" under his breath. Heh, if only he knew the card only worked at the Lotus Casino and for taxi cabs. He left speeding back to Sin city.  
I turned to face the bridge it was gigantic, then I noticed a crowd of people milling around a spot on the bridge.  
"Don't come any closer!" a mans voice ordered, his voice seemed scared, almost close to death.  
Athena and I moved are way to the front of the crowd to see a man about 20, 30 years old standing at the edge of the bridge, ready to jump. Hades isn't going to like another person to expand his kingdom...  
"I have nothing to lose," he said dreadfully, "so leave me alone!"

_"And they will find a man full of dread."_

"I see monsters everywhere, they killed my parents, my friends, my wife, and...and my son..."  
He must be a half-blood!  
"People try to help me, but they don't understand, so you people trying to get me down are not helping me!" he cried.  
"Wait stop!" I said.  
The man looked at me.  
"No..." he said and jumped.  
I ran forward, unable to catch him I willed the water to rise up and catch him. A column of water arose carrying the suicidal man to safety. I collapsed in exhaustion. I woke up finding Athena feeding me with Ambrosia and I felt way better. The man who wanted to jump looked at me and said.  
"I have only seen someone do that once before, my mother was right, you must be the one."  
He helped me up and somehow Athena manipulated the Mist to make everyone think nothing happened.  
Athena actually hugged me after I got up, with pure worry and concern in her kind, gentle, beautiful grey eyes.  
"Come young half-blood, you have proven to be the one," he said emotionlessly.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"The name is not important, all you need to know is I am the son of a certain minor god that sends her greetings but wishes not to be told her name," he said, "she has asked me to tell you something about yor quest." **(A/N: Honestly I couldn't find a good name and find the right minor god I am talking about, so ya for now he has no name unless you guys could like help me find a name by reviewing below entering a name and minor god parent, has to be a girl minor god)  
**"What is it?" I asked.  
"She wishes to tell you that one more day from now a secret prophecy will come true if you haven't saved your friends yet, you have a dead line to meet."  
"I see..."  
"She also wishes to tell you that the Princess Andromeda has not sunken, the death of your friend, Charlie Beckendorf, was unnecessary. The ship lies at port."  
Painful memories went through my head. It was all a fake! Hundreds of demigods died for no reason, Kronos will pay!  
"What was the prophecy?" I uttered.  
He began to speak.

_"One named Perseus will mimic his namesake"_

_"To save a girl from the remake"_

_"To end the quest he will fall"_

_"Until true love answers the call"_

_"The Goddess of Wisdom will fight her grand uncle"_

_"To save her rival, the god of tidal"_

With that he turned around and walked away.  
We were stunned, I have to mimic my namesake? What does that mean?  
It was getting late so we found an inn and checked in. It was a little too much for me in one day. I jumped onto my bed and my eyelids began to droop. In a matter of minutes I was asleep.

* * *

Me: Ok not really much action but if I did put any action where I didn't plan it, the story would sound sloppy.  
Athena: I agree  
Percy: But you promised you were going to put more action!  
Me: I said near the end! Like the battle with...Oops almost spoiled it.  
Percy: And whats up with the prophecies?  
Me: Hey I am not good at that!  
Percy: No, I mean what does it mean?  
Me: Well I guess you have to stick around to find out!  
Percy: Fine!  
Me: So what do you think? Good, bad? Please review and remember the character contest thing I said in the Author's note. See you guys later!

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: The Nymphs of the North

**Chapter 8: The Nymphs of the North  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's POV**

I woke up. Still, dazed and confused I looked at Athena who was sleeping in my bed, which made me even more confused. But I just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Athena's POV**

I woke up surprised to see Percy not there. He must have found out about me accidentally sleeping in his bed! Ok, ok I admit it I did it on purpose. Before I went to bed I stared at him for a long time. I can now see why my daughter liked him so much, I would have realized this if it wasn't for my rivalry with Poseidon, which blinded my mind to see this such handsome man.  
"What are you thinking?" my logic yelled, "he is your rival's son!"  
"No," my heart said, "he is my uncle's son."  
"Wold you two just be quiet!" my stomach yelled, "I am trying to alert her that her that she is hungry!"

"..."

Then I heard a growl in my stomach, yup I was definitely hungry. So I sat on the bed and waited for Percy.  
"I love him," I said to no one in particular.  
Now to find out if he thinks of me as the same. Time to make a plan.

**Percy's POV**

I finished my shower and put my clothes back on, and walked out of the bathroom to see Athena still sleeping soundly on the bed. I walked up to her and stroked her curly, blonde hair. **(A/N: Now before you like tell me "Oh Athena has black hair, blah, blah, blah" Athena has blonde hair in the myths and if I remember correctly she had blonde hair in "The Titan's Curse" The pictures in the demigod files and the ultimate guide pictures her with black hair, that's wrong, and also the art work of Athena and Annabeth looked bad, no offence to the artist but it is true...this isn't a rant story so I'll just keep the real story going...)  
**"Gods, you're so beautiful Athena, and I just want you to know...I think I am falling in love with you..."

**Athena's POV**

"Gods, you're so beautiful Athena, and I just want you to know...I think I am falling in love with you..."  
Ya, call me a sneak, but my plan worked! Now you would think that I would pipe up saying, "I love you too" and then romantically kiss him and it would be perfection in my eyes. But of course there is no such thing as perfection, because the moment I was going to wake up from my pretend nap, something, namely two hellhounds, burst into the room ready to pounce. Note-to-self: Chew Uncle Hades out for sending hellhounds to find us, when I become a god again. **(A/N: Forbidden Quest remember?) **Percy instantly drew Riptide and I rolled off the bed towards the direction of my sword and drew it from my scabbard.  
"Athena, can you give me a little help here?"  
"I'm coming!"  
I jumped over the two queen sized bed, doing a somersault in the air to do so. Did I mention the ceiling was high? And that I am the daughter of the king god and he too likes flashy entrances and exits? In one fast swoop I aimed the sword downward and stabbed the hellhound through the back. Just as I did that, Percy finished his opponent with hesitation. he must have thought for some reason, the hellhound was that one at camp.  
After all was well, I figured bringing up what he said would be a bad idea so I just said:  
"Um, Percy? Can we eat, I am hungry"  
And as to prove my point my stomach let off a really loud growl.  
He laughed and said, "Of course Athena, I'm hungry too!"  
We went to the nearest McDonald's still laughing a bit.

**Percy's POV**

We finished eating and began to walk to the port of San Francisco to see if we could find the demonic cruise ship, The Princess Andromeda. I looked up on the deck to find a reflection of a monster, and wouldn't you know it? It was Medusa, a Gorgon able to turn anyone who looks at her directly into stone. Athena noticed that too and sighed in disbelief. She then took out five golden drachmas and yelled "Σταματήστε άρμα του καταδίκη!" which translated to "Stop Chariot of Damnation!" as she threw the coins onto the street. Oh great, here we go again. A taxi cab made of smoke rose from the ground with three grey ladies in the front seat.  
"Passage, passage?" the grey sister I think was Wisp said.  
"Wait I thought this was out of their service area," I whispered to Athena.  
"They know better to defy a god," she replied.  
"Drive us to the Nymphs of the North," Athena commanded.  
"Of course my lady," they all said.  
Boy, I guess not many people know that Athena is not a god anymore.  
"But you will have to pay five more drachmas on arrival," they said.  
"Fine, but we better get there fast."  
Gods! What is with Athena and her children's love for speed? I know better this time to buckle up, Ganymede didn't have to tell me again on the video screen.  
In what was a few seconds for us and the world, we arrived in Toronto, Canada, and we got out from the cab.  
"Uh where are the Nymphs of the North?" I asked.  
"Up there," Athena said pointing,"the CN Tower, 500th floor"  
Why do they always have to be so far up?  
"Careful, Percy, there are Hyperborean giants here," she warned.  
I nodded and we walked into the CN Tower.  
The room was empty besides a single security guard reading some book titled "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief". Woah! is that my myth, like about what Chiron was talking about. Then I looked at the author's name, Rick Riordan...double woah! That was our Senior scribe at Camp Half-Blood!  
Athena approached him and said in Greek, "πεντακόσια όροφος, Νύμφη του Βορρά"  
Which translated to,"Five hundred floor, Nymphs of the North.  
He nodded and handed us a security card and the elevator opened. We walked in and in a few seconds we walked out to find a small village full of trees and nymphs. When we arrived all stopped what they were doing and bowed towards Lady Athena. We walked forward and Athena addressed everyone there.  
"The end of the world is upon us. We need the sacred items, please bring them forth. We can't save the world without the items," she said in a loud voice.  
All the nymphs looked at us and rushed back to their houses and brought back four items. The four nymphs formed a line in front of me.  
"Here young here," the first one said," this sword made of Celestial adamant is the sharpest in the world, it affects both humans and monsters so be careful, they also suck your opponent's energy."  
I took the sword and scabbard and put it at my waist. I examined the sword and the detail amazed me, it was pure diamond, hmm maybe after the war I can sell this on eBay...  
The next nymph approached and said,"Here young hero, this magical silver pouch can contain items bigger then itself in the bag."  
The third one approached and said,"This is a version of the Helm of Darkness that Lord Hades donated as one of the sacred items."  
I put the Helm on my head and the pouch in my pocket.  
The last nymph came forward,"Young hero, the faith of the world rests on your hands, and so I offer you this," she brought forth a set of clothes and a neatly folded jacket,"these clothes turn into armor when needed and yet they are as light as normal clothes." I thanked the nymphs, and right on that spot I changed my clothes in front of everyone. And I noticed Athena blush. Then We started to leave. But before we were about to exit, a beautiful nymph stopped me.  
"Perseus Jackson, I shall give thy a warning," She looked directly into my eyes,"Beware the Kraken".  
She left and we exited the tower and I had to suffer another ride with the Grey Sisters.  
We were back on the port of San Francisco and I looked up at the Princess Andromeda.  
Time to storm the ship.

* * *

Me: "It's the end of the world, as we know it..."  
Percy: Stop singing.  
Me: Fine, anyways this is my longest chapter so far! And some of you smart reviewers were somewhat right! And I honestly can't wait for a few chapters when I can say the best thing ever!  
Percy: What is it? It wouldn't be by any chance "RELEA..."  
Me: Percy don't spoil it!  
Percy: Fine!  
Me: Anyway if you like this part, favorite this story, tell your friends and read and review. See you guys later!

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: The Kraken

**Chapter 9: The Kraken  
**Disclaimer on First Chapter

**Percy's POV**

I convinced Athena that she should not go with me because it would be too dangerous for her and made her swear on the River Styx not to go and follow me. Let me just tell you boarding a ship 30 stories tall is no picnic. Especially if you have to climb up the outer hull! After 3 dreadful hours I reached the top only to be surrounded by a battalion of dracaenae, dragon women. I instantly pulled out the sword and sucked the life of the monsters. They will never re-form again, the sword was that powerful, energy was flowing through me from the life force of the monsters. Maybe I will not sell this on eBay when I am done with this quest. I walked stealthily to the middle deck and was faced by non other than Medusa. I didn't look at her directly but I recognized the way she dressed. It was the same clothing as before, but she didn't have her veil on.  
"Well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson,"she hissed,"I have been waiting for you, for I want revenge!"  
"You will not defeat me Medusa! I have beaten you before, I can do it again," I yelled.  
I charged Medusa trying to slash at her head while not looking at her. I kept slashing but she just side stepped all of my attacks.  
"I know all you're moves, Jackson, I will destroy you!"  
"Never"  
I stabbed her in what I think was her chest and slashed through her side. As soon as I pulled out the sword her chest area regenerated,I think. I was starting to get impatient by this point.  
"Your too late Jackson, Kronos will pre..."  
She never got to finish her sentence because at that exact moment I got a lucky shot in and slashed her head off. It rolled on to the floor, with green ooze still flowing from the bottom of the neck where I sliced it off. I picked up the head by the snake hair, with mental anguish and dropped it in my magical silver pouch, I had a feeling I would need it later.

**Athena's POV**

I hope he is fine. I stood there staring at the ship as if I was an awe struck child. I wanted to help him, some way or another.  
"Hey you!" I turned around in surprise to see a man who seemed to be very drunk.  
"Stupid, impudent human," I yelled.  
"Don't be that way," he said definitely drunk,"Why don't you come here? Hmm?"  
"Get away from me foul human!"  
"What seems to be the problem?" A man who appeared to be a police officer with a K-9 said.  
"He's trying to do something to me!" I said in my acting voice, this drunkard need a life.  
"Sir get away from the woman"  
"Fine officer," the man said angrily.  
After the man left, the officer approached me.  
"Are you all right?" he asked in a kind tone.  
"Yes, thank you officer"  
"Well you wont be when Kronos is done with you!" he snarled.  
The man turned into a Manticore and his dog turned into a hellhound I was about to draw my sword when a cyclops put its hands on me and refused me to move my arms.  
"You're coming with us," the Manticore hissed,"Lord Kronos might need you in a special, umm, transaction".  
With that they led me into the Princess Andromeda and into a state room that was converted to a holding cell.  
"Have a nice stay, Lady Athena, mwahahahaha!" the Manticore said menacingly.  
As soon as he left, I had a feeling the ship was leaving port.

**Percy's POV**

After fighting Medusa I found myself in a hallway I remember all too well, a path that was that led to a death of a friend, Beckendorf. A death that was sacrificed and led to the supposed sinking of the Princess Andromeda as the end result. The ship began to move out of the harbor as I walked into the middle deck where I battled the giant crab and walked across the other side to the wide open upper deck.  
"Hello Perseus Jackson!" a deep and ancient voice said.  
A man stood there he wore dark black jeans, and a buttoned shirt with a silver scythe sign on his right side of the shirt. He had blonde hair, and glowing gold eyes, staring as if looking into your soul. He didn't have the body of Luke anymore, this was a new body a body generated himself. I think he pernately got rid of Luke, I felt sorry for Luke.  
"Kronos! Where is my friends and where is my father?"  
"Oh I would think you would be happy to know that your father is at the Titan stronghold on Mount Tam holding up the sky," he sneered," and your friends are right here..."  
He snapped his fingers and a squad of dracaenae followed by a Manticore. They carried Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia in chains and one specific voice shot terror in my heart.  
"Percy! Help us!"  
It was Athena, they had captured her! But how?  
"Percy I will ask you something, which one of your friends would you want to sacrifice to the Kraken?"  
"None of them Kronos! I want you to release them!"  
"I guess I will pick myself then, will it be your friend, a daughter of Zeus, turned Hunter; your best friend Grover; your best friend Annabeth who you may still have feelings for, or would it be Lady Athena,a former goddess you have a lot of feelings for? Hmm this would be a tough decision."  
I was about to charged, but then I was restraned by a cyclops, he had a grip far more stronger then Tyson.  
"Hmm, I think I would pick Athena, to show the gods what I can do to them!"  
"Nooo!"  
Evil glinted from the eyes of Kronos when I noticed the ship stopped mid port. Two cyclops tied Athena onto a steel platform rising over the sea far from the ship.  
"RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Kronos yelled dramatically,"MWAHAHAHAHA!, with this final sacrifice and the already sacrifice of Typhon to the Kraken, this monster will be unstoppable!"  
Nooo! I thought, now I know where Zeus gets his dramtic entrances flare, my ADHD side thouught. Now is not the time! I told myself.  
The earth shook violently a collum of water rose from the port of San Francisco and a cry of pure evil erupted from the collum.  
The Kraken.  
The monster was bigger then the Princess Andromeda almost five times as big! Then two lines of the prophecy flashed through my head.

_"One named Perseus will mimic his namesake"_

_"To save a girl from the remake"_

Kronos is doing almost exactly the same thing as my father ordered of the father of Princess Andromeda, oh the irony! Only this time dad isn't in control and this is to save the world!  
I drew my sword and stabbed the cyclops behind me and ran free.  
I could have attacked Kronos but I didn't I jumped into the water and ordered it to lift me up in a collum of water.  
"KKKKRRRRAAANNNKK!"  
"You don't scare me," I said, "I am here to end you Kraken, I am your worst nightmare!"  
"Go ahead Jackson, you will lose against the mighty Kraken!" Kronos said.  
"KKKKRRRRAAANNNKK!"

* * *

Me:*Dramatic music plays* Yes indeed the Kraken, the terror of the seas! and my favourite phrase I said was "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"  
Percy: Wow so dramatic...  
Me: Yup  
Percy: I was being sarcastic!  
Me: Whatever, anyways I think there will be um about 3 or so more chapters before the conclusion of the series and I hope you like this part  
Percy: Well I know I did! Finally some action!  
Me: Yes, well if you like this part, favorite this story, tell your friends, and read and review! Thank You

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: A Pain Worse then Death

**Chapter 10: A Pain Worse then Death  
**Disclaimer on First Chapter

**Percy's POV**

I would have liked to tell you I was super brave against the Kraken. The truth was I was cowering in fear, only I was blinded by anger making an attitude of mock courage. I ordered the water to make me rise 50 stories just to reach the head of the Kraken, I jumped on its head, all the while it was trying to shake me off. I drew my Celestial Adamant sword, which I nicknamed "diarroí enérgeias" which translates to Power Drain. The action it does to enemies when I use it. And stabbed the sword into the monster's head. I felt the monster's power drain a little, for I felt more power flowing through me. But I think the stab to the head was just like a poke to him and it just really, really ticked him off.  
"KKKRRRAAANNKKK!"  
He kept trying to shake me off. And after trying to steady myself, he succeeded. I flew off the the monster going like 50 miles per hour west into the Golden Gate Bridge. If Blackjack hadn't intercepted me halfway I would have been in Hades realm.  
_Hey what's up boss?  
_"Blackjack, how many times do I have to tell you don't call me boss!"_  
Ok Lord Percy!  
_"...Really Blackjack?"_  
Hey I didn't call you boss, right boss?  
_"Whatever, wait why are you here?"_  
Oh I sensed you were in trouble so I flew here as fast as I could! Now can we out you down now my teeth hurt from catching you with it.  
_"Fine"  
He set me down and I mounted on his back and flew back to the Princess Andromeda.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. Did Kronos just say that Percy has feelings for, mother? And did he just leave us all tied up while he fought the Kraken. I can't believe him! I guess I have to do everything by myself. I got out my bronze knife with lots of trouble, and cut the ropes that were tied to the chains. Which made me wonder, why did Kronos attach chains with ropes? Wouldn't it have been easier to just use chains or rope? not that I was complaining or anything. I slowly crept up to Kronos and put my knife to his Achilles point, the one I witnessed at Mount Olympus.  
"You actually think you can kill me?"  
"You still bare the curse of Achilles"  
"Pfft as if that were true"  
"It is Kronos, now release my mother!"  
"Or what?"  
"Or I will stab you and cast you into Tartarus and ask the gods to make you experience the spaghettification of a black hole where you will feel yourself getting stretched and feel every atom in your body explode individually as you enter the black hole. Slowly and painfully you will have to face this pain for eternity!"  
"Hmm, I like that idea, a new way to make the gods suffer."  
"Too bad it is you who will suffer!"  
"Never, child I will prevail!"  
He turned around suddenly and I felt his gold eyes bore into my very soul. He grabbed my knife and turned it against me and stabbed my stomach with it. I collapsed and crumpled to the ground, I moaned out in both pain and terror.  
"Guards! sustain the other prisoners"  
"Yes, Lord Kronos!"  
He kneeled down next to me.  
"You will suffer pain even after your death, the pain of never experiencing true love, friendship, and happiness. A pain every single mortal, demigod and even god dreads. May every single human in this land suffer this pain, never being truly cared for and loved. This is what the gods did to you! and yet you support them? They are no different then us Titans! This is the reason why humans should never have knowledge!"  
He rose and left me there to practically die. I managed to wipe a tear from my eyes and laid there praying to the gods that this wont be my final day on Earth.  
"Percy,"I moaned," save us all...don't mind me I will be in a better place if I die, just save my mother..."

**Percy's POV**

As I approached the Princess Andromeda, I saw Annabeth sneak up to Kronos. He then turned around and stabbed her with her own knife. She crumpled to the ground and laid there, very still, blood oozing from her stomach. I was angry. Kronos did this to my friend! I wanted to go to her but a voice in my head spoke, it was Annabeth's voice.  
"Percy," she moaned," save us all...don't mind me I will be in a better place if I die, just save my mother..."  
I managed not to tear up, here was my friend telling me to save her mother, knowing full well if her mother died, the world will soon follow.  
I had no choice but to rescue Athena, how did Perseus in the myth's kill it? I didn't remember, but I had a better way. I faced the Kraken head on and pulled out the silver pouch.  
"Blackjack close your eyes!"  
I pulled Medusa's head from the pouch and showed the head to the Kraken. I looked away and put the head back to in the pouch. I looked at the monster. Its hands and long tentacles were a few feet away from Athena, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now I can't leave a 50 story high stone statue in the middle of San Francisco harbor can I? So I climbed onto its head and stabbed Power Drain through the stone skull. It produced cracks all over the statue. I got back on Blackjack just as golden light erupted from the cracks and the whole thing exploded. I ordered Blackjack to bring us down to where Athena was tied up and quickly untied her and brought her to the deck of the enemy ship. The entire deck was empty as if all the monsters ran away, the only enemy there was a petrified Kronos staring blankly into the space that used to be occupied by the Kraken muttering 'how is this possible?'. I did the only thing that any good guy would have done. I pulled out Medusa's head and turned him to stone then crushed his statue with my sword. He will never be able to rise from Tartarus again.  
I released Thalia and Grover from their restraints and ran over to where Athena was kneeling down. Annabeth was laying there almost dead.  
"She can be healed," Athena announced,"I bandaged her injuries and fed her some Ambrosia, but she wont survive long"  
"But how?" I asked.  
"We will need a god's power, but we have none here,"she said.  
I looked at Annabeth, Annabeth motioned to me.  
"Percy," she muttered.  
"Yes?"  
"I want...to tell you...I...I...love...you,"she managed to say, she closed her eyes.  
"She has slipped into unconscious we need help quick!" Athena said.  
"Ok, wait I think I know who can heal her"  
I made a rainbow and made a call.

* * *

Me: Don't kill me! It's not my fault that you voted for Percy to be with Athena!  
Percy: ...Annabeth is...dead?  
Me: Um...I don't accept death in my stories  
Percy: What does that mean?  
Me: No spoilers! anyway if you want to know she isn't dead like I said she is unconscious!  
Percy: Ok but it is still a sad chapter...  
Me: Ya, but it isn't the end yet! you still have to save Poseidon!  
Percy: Poor Annabeth...  
Me: anyway if you like this part, which I kinda doubt, favorite this story, tell your friends, fans, and read and review! See you guys later! Oh and about the spagettification thing I used only one of the theories about it.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11: Infiltrating Mount Othrys

**Chapter 11: Infiltrating Mount Othrys  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's POV**

I knelt next to Annabeth as a tall, horse like figure emerged from behind me. I stood up and turned around.  
"I came as fast as I could, Percy," Chiron said.  
"Chiron, Annabeth has been stabbed through her stomach, Athena says she's unconscious from shock," I replied.  
He knelt down, and examined her.  
"Hmm, she is losing a lot of blood, it could be fatal"  
"Can you heal her?"  
"Maybe, the wound is pretty deep though, I need to take her back to Camp Half-Blood"  
"Alright Chiron"  
He picked her up gently and carried her in his arms.  
"Chiron, may I come with you? I must report this to Artemis" Thalia asked.  
"May I too? The Council of Elders meet in two hours, if I don't come, they will exile me again," Grover said.  
"You two may come back with me, hop on"  
They got on the back of Chiron and they left Athena and I alone on the Princess Andromeda.  
"We have to sink the ship," Athena said breaking the silence.  
I nodded my head in agreement, we were drifting past the Golden Gate Bridge, we were now in the ocean.  
"But how?" Athena muttered.  
"Athena come with me,"I said.  
We mounted Blackjack and flew to a safe distance. I focused on the sea and thought 'big wave'. I opened my eyes and where the Princess Andromeda was, broken white metal pieces were all around. Athena stared at me then the sea in both shock and awe.  
"Blackjack, Mount Tam, highest point quickly"  
_You got it boss!  
_I just sighed and ignored his comment.

**Athena's POV**

I sat behind Percy, holding his waist as I stared at the Titan palace and stronghold of Mount Othrys. Big, dark storm clouds circled the stronghold as a small strip of clouds dove down into the palace. The place where the Earth and the sky first met. I sensed the power of a Titan and a god in the palace. I think Percy noticed too for he muttered,"Father..."

**Percy's POV**

Blackjack set us down in front of the palace door.  
_Good luck, boss!  
_"I hope so..."I muttered and Blackjack flew away.  
I opened the door and we crept inside. The entire palace was grand, it was made of black marble, granite, and obsidian. It was almost as big as Olympus, but this had a dark feeling to it, a feeling of pure evil and hatred. The constant moaning of someone in pain didn't help us make us feel braver. We walked through the empty halls, our footsteps echoing every time our feet touch the ground. We approached to the near middle of the hallway, the moaning getting loader.  
"Percy, help me!"  
I looked to my right, where the voice was coming from. It was my dad! And he was holding up the sky. I was about to run over to him when a tall, muscular man blocked my path. It was Atlas. An entire army of demons emerged from the darkness all over the palace.  
"So we meet again, Perseus Jackson," he snarled.  
"Atlas! release my father!"  
"Well you have to get pass me and my army first," he hissed.  
I drew both my swords and charged him, he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind me, and round house kicked me and disappeared again. He then appeared on a balcony I didn't notice before.  
"Since Kronos is back in Tartarus, I am Supreme commander of the Titan Army, now my army attack them both!"  
Athena drew her sword and began slashing away at the demons, but every time we slash one in two they grow back, multiplying. Pretty soon we were going to be overwhelmed, but I continued slashing away. Just as we were going to be overwhelmed, a group of girls wearing white Hunter uniforms busted through the palace doors, they were led by a girl wearing black with a silver tiera on her head and a girl, who looked twelve, that radiated power like a god, Artemis.  
"I hope you left some for us," Thalia said.  
"I think we left you more then enough," I replied.

* * *

Me: See Annabeth didn't die...yet...  
Percy: You said yet!  
Me: No not yet as in not yet, yet as in yet...  
Percy: What?  
Me: Whatever, anyway if you like this part, favorite this story, tell your friends and fans, and read and review.  
Annabeth: *Turns to the reviewers* this is your fault! didn't the author tell you the loser of the poll dies?  
Me: Uh...um...  
Annabeth: You didn't tell them? So this is your fault!  
Me: Nahh I can still make you live...if I want you too.  
Annabeth: *smiles seductively*  
Me: Uhhh...well...ookk...

**End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Prepare to Battle!

**Chapter 12: Prepare to Battle!  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's POV**

The Hunters of Artemis started to shoot arrows into the demon army. Every time their arrows connected with a monster they dissapeared into a anti-matter like substance. I picked up one of their arrows and examined the black arrowhead. Stygian Iron! I took the arrow and stabbed the monsters around me with the arrow. The demon army's numbers were being reduced greatly. In a matter of minutes the demon army's numbers was reduced to one. The Titan Lord Atlas.  
"Atlas," I said,"give up!"  
"NEVER!"  
He jumped down and grabbed me and we disappeared into the shadows.

**Athena's POV**

Atlas grabbed Percy and disappeared into the shadows. I just had to find him! But before I could Artemis walked over to me in her twelve year old form.  
"Athena, you are wanted by the gods for you have broken the Ancient Laws,"she said.  
"But Artemis, you can't just take me! We have to save Percy and put Atlas back under the sky and release, him," I said, the last word in disgust.  
She sighed and shook her head.  
"Normally, if you were a male I would have shot you down with a tranquilizer arrow and drag you all the way back to Olympus, but since you are a women and a virgin, I must respect you for that,"she said,"you have two hours, Athena"  
"Thank you Artemis! I owe you one!"  
She just smiled.  
"While you go find Percy, I'm going to help Poseidon"  
I nodded and went deeper into the palace.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and found myself chained to the wall and plain, old duct tape on my mouth, I struggled, but I was stuck, I couldn't move. I looked around the walls were concrete but the floor was marble, so I knew I was still in the Titan palace.

**Athena's POV**

I found a secret lever underneath a statue of Kronos, I pulled it and a secret passage way that was behind a marble wall was uncovered. I cautiously went down the staircase drawing my celestial bronze sword. The light of my sword was small but I was able to determine that I was most likely in a dungeon of sorts. I heard a series of muffled yells echoing in the corridor. I walked into the only possible direction, forward.  
"Well, if it isn't the former goddess, Athena" Atlas said appearing before me.  
"Atlas!" I said,"where is Percy?"  
"Do not worry, he is uh, tied up right now" he snickered.  
"Move aside, Atlas!"  
"Ah, taking a liking to the young man, Athena? Hmm interesting"  
"Quiet, Atlas! I want to save him!"  
"Ha, well then you have to beat me first!"  
"Fine Atlas I will defeat you!"  
"I think this place is inappropriate for a battle"  
He snapped his fingers and we appeared in an arena with Poseidon holding up the sky in the middle, who was sealed by a glass container, the hunters and Artemis appeared along the side lines chained to their seats. Atlas drew his sword our swords clashed.

* * *

Me: Shortest chapter ever! (not counting this part) I have to go out and I wanted to get a chapter out today, and ya...so I will save the battle for tomorrow...  
Athena: Good, I was getting tired this day from acting...  
Me: Uh...this is a story not a movie  
Athena: Well ya but we were acting to the minds of the readers so they can imagine us.  
Me: Um...okay...  
Percy: Is Annabeth going to die?  
Me: Percy, I am not giving out spoilers!  
Percy: ...  
Annabeth: Hey, uh author! ready for our date?  
Percy: What?  
Me: Her idea...she forced me to let her convince me or she will kill my dog, but oddly enough I don't have a dog...  
Percy: ...  
Me: Okay then, if you like this part favorite this story, tell you friends, and read and review!  
Annabeth: Come on, author or we will miss the movies!  
Me: Hold on, Annabeth! Anyway see you guys later!

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13: It's a Battle Win or Lose

**Chapter: It's a Battle Win or Lose  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Athena's POV**

Our swords clashed, each individual hit had a sound more powerful then thunder. He was stronger then I thought, and noticed his sword glowed a brighter hue, something more powerful then celestial bronze. To me it looked like celestial gold reinforced with unseen carbon diamonds. I devised a strategy on how to beat the Titan Lord. It played out in my mind:

_Break the glass surrounding Poseidon.  
Tell Poseidon to loosen his grip of the sky.  
Lure Atlas to slam into Poseidon as he loosens his hold of the sky.  
Free Artemis and the Hunters.  
Go back into the dungeon and rescue Percy._

I surged forward with my sword as he side stepped and almost knocked my sword out of my hand, but it was a ploy as I changed the position of my sword and slammed into the glass contain cell. I expected it to crack and break, but the glass was very strong and I bounced back from the force.  
"Ha! you think I didn't learn my lesson from the other time?" he snarled," That glass is very strong, resistant to celestial bronze and mortal metals"  
"Grrr!"  
New plan:

_Lure Atlas to break the glass with his celestial gold sword.  
Tell Poseidon to loosen his grip of the sky.  
Lure Atlas to slam into Poseidon as he loosens his hold of the sky.  
Free Artemis and the Hunters.  
Go back into the dungeon and rescue Percy._

I nodded to myself and pressed Atlas into the other side of the arena, just fifty feet away from the glass. I then pretended to get tired and stepped back every time Atlas struck my sword.  
"Heh, being half mortal really sucks, doesn't it?"  
"Not really"  
I managed to lure him until he was in striking range of the glass. He swung his sword and at the last moment I crouched down and rolled away as Atlas hit the glass, shattering it.  
The Hunters cheered in the background.  
"Grrr! You may have made me shatter the glass, Athena, but I am still not holding up the sky!"  
"We will see, Atlas"  
I ran to Poseidon and yelled "Chalarósei laví sas!" meaning "Loosen your grip!"  
He looked at me and nodded. He seemed to understand.  
I would have taken the sky and let Poseidon battle Atlas himself, but I had my pride, not to mention he was too weak to fight.  
The fact that I, a women, out smarted Atlas, a man, seemed to anger him, for he was being arrogant and blind to the obvious.  
He kept on hitting my sword each strike more powerful then the last, I was forced to go to the defence.  
Then he made his fatal mistake. I was near Poseidon, Atlas moved closer and struck my sword, but when he did he crossed his legs. I quickly ran behind him and pushed him with all my strength. He knocked Poseidon off and he was stuck under the sky once again.  
"Grrr! Athena! You will pay!"  
"We will see,"I smirked.  
I ran over to the Hunters and cut their chains off, when I got to Artemis I removed her chains withone sliceof the sword.  
"Thanks Athena," she said.  
"Your welcome"  
"Well if you want to save Percy, I suggest you do it know, I have to bring you guys in, in about ten minutes"  
I nodded and ran back to the dungeon.  
After a while I found him chained to the wall.  
"Percy!" I called out.  
"MMMPHHGGG! WWWRRPPP!"  
I instantly hugged and took off his mouth gag.  
"Atlas! Athena, Atlas is out there!"  
"Percy, it is alright, he is straining under the sky once more"  
"Good now can you get me out of these chains?"  
I smirked and cut the chains off.  
He stood in front of me rubbing his wrists. Then he looked at me in the eyes and kissed me on the lips, it was long and lovely to say the least. He pulled away, blushing and said "Thank you" and ran off. Leaving me there in shock. I got to my senses I walked back up the stairs in a dream like state.

* * *

Me: One more chapter to go! And after that chapter will be some Acknowledgements and some news.  
Percy: So uh how did it go?  
Me: What the story oh I think this part went great!  
Percy: No I meant the thing...  
Me: ...Jealous are we know?  
Percy: No...  
Me: Well it was okay...  
Annabeth: Okay? okay? we...  
Me: *cough* that part was great...*cough*  
Annabeth: ...  
Percy: ...  
Me: Anyway...if you like this part favorite this story, tell your friends and I will see you later!

**End Of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**Chapter 14: The End  
**Disclaimer on first chapter

**Percy's POV**

I got up to the top of the stairs thinking about what I just did back there. Why did I do that? Why didn't Athena hit me or something? I pondered those thoughts until Lady Artemis said,"Percy Jackson! Were you even listening?"  
"What?" I said dazed.  
"Idiot! I said you and Athena are wanted by the gods for you have broken the Ancient Laws, do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
"Actually can I go outside first?," I said.  
"Fine, make it quick, Thalia can you escort him?"  
"Yes my Lady," Thalia said.  
I walked outside and took off my celestial adamant sword, the helm, and the silver pouch and threw them into the sea. I prayed that the Nymphs of the North would keep the sacred items safe for all eternity and asked them if I could keep the armor transforming clothes. I walked back inside and faced Artemis.  
"I am done,"I said.  
"How about you, Athena?"  
I turned around, Athena probably came up the stairs when I was gone.  
She was silent at first then said,"Thank you, Artemis"  
Lady Artemis just nodded her head. She snapped her fingers, then we were instantly transported to the throne room of Mount Olympus.  
"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus boomed.  
Athena and I knelt down to him, then I saw my father on his throne, I guess he managed to get here before us.  
"Percy I will deal with you later," Zeus said glaring, "Athena rise and address your father"  
Next to me I saw Athena rise, I rose too and backed up.  
"Athena, you are charged with breaking the Ancient Laws of the gods, the punishment for that would be to officially denounce you as a god, and have you cast into Tartarus."  
"Yes father..."  
If my eyes didn't betray me, I swore that Athena was tearing up.  
"But," Zeus said,"you are a member of the Olympian Council and the Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge, and Strategic War, if you were discharged from the council we would have um, Ares and well...you know...he's not really the brightest sword in the armory"  
"Wait, what in Hades' name does that mean?" Ares yelled.  
"See?"

"Anyways, Athena you have brought back Poseidon and put back Atlas under the sky, and coupled with the fact that you are the best strategist you are excused of your crimes, you may return to your throne."  
Athena, smiled as a golden glow erupted all over Athena. She grew to giant size and sat back on her throne.  
"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus thundered.  
I bowed down once again.  
"You are charged with the same crime as Athena, breaking the Ancient Laws. And you are not a really important god anyways so you are disposable"  
I nodded, his last sentence made me hurt and mad.  
"But, you saved the lives of four people, two of which were my daughters. You defeated Kronos and returned him to Tartarus, and prevented the sacrifice that would have made the Kraken unstoppable. For that you are also pardoned for your crime."  
I looked at Athena her face was alight with a smile as a smile erupted on my face.  
"But," Zeus said,"I told you before you left on that quest that I will punish you for making me wait THREE LONG DAYS!"  
My smile quickly disappeared and I saw Athena trying to hold back a laugh, not an evil one, but one that was like "Oops, sorry!"  
"You will clean all of Mount Olympus with a tooth brush, oh and did I mention the tooth brush is the size of an ant?"  
I sighed and nodded.  
"This meeting of the Olympian Council is dismissed!"  
All of the Olympians except Athena disappeared in a puff of smoke, Zeus of course disappeared in a puff of golden smoke with lightning bolts flaring around.  
Athena grew back to normal size and looked at me in the eyes.  
"Well consider your punishment as training," she said in a non-scolding voice.  
"Okay, well I guess I have to get going," I said.  
"Okay Percy, maybe we can talk later?"  
I smiled and said,"Ya sure, my place maybe?"  
"Okay" she said blushing, she then turned around and walked away.  
Only later did I realized that I made it sound kind of like a date, but I felt that was right.

Outside the Palace...

**Athena's POV**

Did he just ask me out? Meh, if he did I would like that to happen, it felt right.

**Percy's POV**

I was almost done. I brushed fifty-six thousand square miles of Olympus. I only had to brush one more square mile then I am done and that area was my palace. I was about to finish scrubbing the balcony over looking Manhattan when Athena appeared beside me.  
"So...Annabeth is alive and well, thank the fates,"she said.  
"Good," I said as I put down the ridiculously tiny toothbrush and sat next to her.  
"Um, Percy about what you said, in the hotel room..."  
I bushed remembering what I said to her when I thought she was asleep.  
"Did you really mean it?"  
"Yes, Athena, I did"  
She smiled and said,"well, I love you too."  
I smiled and we shared a kiss, a long and passionate kiss. It was better then being a god, it just felt right.

**Athena's POV**

I love him so much. So when he kissed me I was well, think of Olympian parties times infinity on a curve. That was how delighted I was when we did it. I have a feeling that one of these days I am breaking my maiden promise to myself because well I can. Artemis cannot no matter what for she swore to Zeus. Me, I was like, meh I don't want to do it. But now? I want to, but not now, maybe in the future. Though right now I am going to go out to dinner with Percy.

**Percy's POV**

Our dinner was amazing. No I didn't bring her out to McDonald's. We just stayed in my palace and well I had my chefs make us dinner. This night was amazing. So now I lay in bed thinking about everything, about life. Then I asked myself, were the prophecies fulfilled? Lets see...

_"Two shall go to the bridge painted red" _

We went to the Golden Gate Bridge it was red, well technically orange...

_"And they will find a man full of dread" _

That mystery guy who was faking the entire thing to reveal ourselves...

_"Stuck in a desert they will ask for help" _

We did ask for help...from some people like that guy that I asked the time from...Not sure if that was important though...

_"And stop in a place full of kelp" _

Well the storage room in the Lotus Casino

_"To save his friends and father, he will start" _

I did save my father and friends...

_"A journey that ends in a choice, that will make or break __someone's heart" _

Could this be about Athena? If I said nothing to her, could it have broken her heart that I didn't feel the way about her like she feels about me?

How about the other prophecy?

_"One named Perseus will mimic his namesake"_

I copied my namesake by saving Athena from the Kraken

_"To save a girl from the remake"_

Saved Athena from the Kraken...

_"To end the quest he will fall"_

This got me who should have fallen Atlas, Kronos, or me? I did fall through the floor...

_"Until true love answers the call"_

Okay, probably me, Athena did save me from the dungeon...

_"The Goddess of Wisdom will fight her grand uncle"_

She said she fought Atlas... he is her grand uncle

_"To save her rival, the god of tidal"_

She did save Poseidon directly so that makes sense. They seemed to be fufilled and that put my mind at ease. Everything is well, Kronos is back in Tartarus where he should belong, I am dating Athena, and that feels right, non of my friends died on this quest and I am a god. Life is good but cruel at the same time, just when you don't want it too. I closed my eyes and I was soon asleep.

* * *

Me: Finnaly! It is the end of the story! I just have to do the Acknoledgments and this story will be over!  
Percy: That was great! I thought it wold be boring!  
Annabeth: So I did persuade you to save my life!  
Me: Of course! I wouldn't want anyone to die in my story!  
Annabeth: Are you sure it wasn't because of last night? *twirls hair smiling*  
Me: Um...uh...change subject...  
Annabeth: But I'm still talking!  
Me: Then tell Percy about the Eiffel Tower!  
Annabeth: *Turns to Percy with eyes glinting* The Eiffel Tower was marvelous he took me their to dinner, though we had to fly in a plane...  
Me: Anyway the acknowledgments will have some important details in it about my next story and when I am going to upload it and stuff...I am going to uplaoad it today so just wait for it.  
Percy: *mouths "help me"*  
Me: Good luck, Percy!  
Percy: *glares*  
Me: Anyways if you like this story, favorite this story, tell your friends, and read and review, Thank you!  
Annabeth: *still talking to Percy* Gustave Eiffel also helped make the Statue of Liberty...and *Percy disappears* Percy?  
Me: I think he took my pen...I think he wrote himself out of the room...  
Annabeth: *shrugs* I will tell you about the Eiffel Tower then.  
Me: Please do, I like architecture too remember?  
Annabeth: Oh ya...  
Me: Anyway see you guys later!

**END OF STORY!**


	15. Acknowledgments and News

**Acknowledgment and Important News**

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

Hurray the story is finally done before my school starts!  
Anyways I want to thank everyone who left some encouraging messages in the reviews by name so, Thank you to:

DaughterOfZeus911  
HuntressOfTheSky13  
MissMusicLoverrxo  
Lord Zill  
PJ Fan111  
Felis-silvestris-lybica  
Luna Dare  
Cutlle  
Tori-Daughter of Apollo  
Goddess of Discord and Cookies  
Blue-Red-Ninja  
tonksremus2332  
asela23  
Emily a Huntress of Artemis  
Athena'sWisdom  
Hexer-of-Hades  
Jezebel Cullen

These are the reviewers who reviewed during the making of this story.

* * *

**News**

The only minor complaints I got with this story was the spelling, grammar, and the pairing. Well for the grammar and spelling I am going to perfect that and probably add some paragraphs like what Athena was wearing, minor stuff like that. Some reviewers complained about the pairings, about having Percabeth instead of Perathena...I had a poll up and like twelve people voted for Athena while three voted for Annabeth! I didn't put the other two popular choices because it was not practical.  
Anyways I promise the Percabeth fans a story, it will be called **"Alternate Dimensions: General of the Titan Army" **but it will probably be listed with a shorter title like "**Alternate Dimensions: Titan General"**it will be a Percabeth story to please you fans out there. And if you Percathena fans (if any...except the twelve people who voted in the poll) like I am propably make a sequel probably titled, **"Percathena: An Unlikly Pairing".  
**For me school is going to start on August 30 and I will only be able to post every Saturday and Sunday or any holidays for stories. I will start the Percabeth story on Saturday, September 4, 2010 and after that is finish I am goingg to do the Percathena.  
Oh and just to let you know I put the end conversation thing on my stories as like an author's note and for some humor like the thing about Annabeth and me in the side lines of the story, I have a life and I don't fantasize about dating a non-existent person! (No offense if the non-existent person exists! Highly unlikely though) So ya that's it...

* * *

Me: See you guys next story!  
Percy: I hope you can read us in another fan fiction!  
Annabeth: Hey Percy you know the next story we do will be Percabeth!  
Percy: Alright!  
Annabeth: Meh your okay...  
Percy: What?  
Annabeth: Well you don't really like architecture and you don't like my mother exactly I mean you did act in this story and this was Percathena but you didn't really like it. And if you haven't noticed my name, Annabeth, minus a "b"and an "n" is Athena scrambled!  
Percy: Oh...so you don't like me?  
Annabeth: Only as a friend...  
Me: Um guys we are running out of time...  
Percy: ...  
Annabeth: Okay, Mr. Author guy your the boss!  
Me: Heheh my last name is in the word "guy" if unscrambled...  
Annabeth: Really?  
Me: Yup, anyway I gotta go so see you next story! Good bye!

**End of Acknowledgments and News**


End file.
